List of Super Rare cards
Super Rares in Starter Decks Note: In every Starter Deck that has been released (except the 2006 starter Deck) has so far included two Super Rares. Super Rares in SDY * Card Destruction * Soul Exchange Super Rares in SDK * Lord of D. * The Flute of Summoning Dragon Super Rares in SDP * Graceful Charity * Gryphon Wing Super Rares in SDJ * Penguin Soldier * Scapegoat Super Rares in SYE * Black Luster Ritual * Dark Magician Super Rares in SKE * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Shadow Spell Super Rares in Booster Packs Super Rares from LOB to AST Super Rares in LOB (Legend of Blue-Eyes White Dragon) * Celtic Guardian * Curse of Dragon * Dark Hole * Flame Swordsman * Man-Eater Bug * Mystical Elf * Polymerization * Raigeki * Swords of Revealing Light * Trap Hole Super Rares in MRD (Metal Raiders) * Catapult Turtle * Garnecia Elefantis * Harpie Lady Sisters * Heavy Storm * Kazejin * Kuriboh * Sanga of the Thunder * Suijin * Tribute to the Doomed * Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon Super Rares in MRL/SRL (Magic Ruler/Spell Ruler) * Banisher of the Light * Black Illusion Ritual * Black Pendant * Confiscation * Giant Trunade * Invader of the Throne * Maha Vailo * Messenger of Peace * Painful Choice * Toon World Super Rares in PSV (Pharaoh's Servant) * Backup Soldier * Dust Tornado * Fairy Meteor Crush * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Graverobber * Limiter Removal * Magical Hats * Mirror Wall * Nobleman of Crossout * Parasite Paracide Super Rares in LON (Labyrinth of Nightmare) * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Dark Spirit of the Silent * De-Fusion * Fire Princess * Jar of Greed * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Mask of Dispel * Mask of the Accursed * Revival Jam * Riryoku Field Super Rares in LOD (Legacy of Darkness) * Asura Priest * Dark Balter the Terrible * Exiled Force * Fiend Skull Dragon * Luster Dragon * Reinforcement of the Army * Ryu Senshi * Spear Dragon * Twin-Headed Behemoth Super Rares in PGD (Pharaohnic Guard) * Barrel Behind the Door * Book of Life * Dark Room of Nightmare * Gravekeeper's Chief * Mirage of Nightmare * Necrovalley * Reaper on the Nightmare * Sasuke Samurai * Statue of the Wicked * Trap of Board Eraser Super Rares in MFC (Magician's Force) * Amazoness Archers * Skilled Dark Magician * Skilled White Magician * Spell Shield Type-8 * Tribe-Infecting Virus * X-Head Cannon * XZ-Tank Cannon * Y-Dragon Head * YZ-Tank Dragon * Z-Metal Tank Super Rares in DCR (Dark Crisis) * Berserk Dragon * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * D.D. Warrior Lady * Dark Flare Knight * Dark Master - Zorc * Different Dimension Dragon * Mirage Knight * Mudora * Spell Vanishing * Terrorking Archfiend Super Rares in IOC (Invader of Chaos) * Big Burn * Chaosrider Gustaph * D.D. Designator * D.D. Scout Plane * Dedication through Light and Darkness * Freed the Brave Wanderer * Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness * Reload * Trap Jammer * Wild Nature's Release Super Rares in AST (Ancient Sanctuary) * The Agent of Force - Mars * Stone Statue of the Aztecs * Needle Burrower * Zaborg the Thunder Monarch * Amplifier * The Sanctuary in the Sky * Legacy Hunter * Emissary of the Afterlife * The First Sarcophagus * Des Counterblow Super Rares from Dark Beginning (Volumes 1 and 2) ''Note: Super Rares in these 2 Sets have a limitation of 20 cards.'' Super Rares in DB1 (Dark Beginning Volume 1) * Relinquished * Delinquent Duo * Mystical Space Typhoon * Megamorph * Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * Call of the Haunted * Ceasefire * Nobleman of Crossout * Premature Burial * Buster Blader * Dark Hole * Red-Eyes Black Dragon * Swords of Revealing Light * Pot of Greed * Summoned Skull * B. Skull Dragon * Makyura the Destructor * Exchange * Goblin Attack Force * The Masked Beast Super Rares in DB2 (Dark Beginning Volume 2) * The Last Warrior from Another Planet * Time Wizard * Catapult Turtle * Cannon Soldier * Solemn Judgment * Magic Jammer * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Mirror Force * Royal Decree * Total Defense Shogun * Command Knight * Spear Dragon * Airknight Parshath * Susa Soldier * Yamata Dragon * Creature Swap * Great Dezard * Don Zaloog * Book of Life Super Rares in Dark Revelation (Volumes 1 and 2) ''Note: Super Rares in DR1 and DR2 Sets have a limitation of 19 Cards.'' Super Rares in DR1 (Dark Revelation Volume 1) * Helpoemer * Mystical Knight of Jackal * Necrovalley * Coffin Seller * Question * Paladin of White Dragon * Spell Shield Type-8 * Amazoness Swords Woman * Chaos Command Magician * Amazoness Archers * Reflect Bounder * Different Dimension Dragon * Shinato, King of a Higher Plane * Dark Flare Knight * Mirage Knight * Berserk Dragon * Exodia Necross * D.D. Warrior Lady * Terrorking Archfiend Super Rares in DR2 (Dark Revelation Volume 2) * Freed the Brave Wanderer * Chaosrider Gustaph * D.D. Designator * Reload * Big Burn * Dark Mirror Force * Manticore of Darkness * Guardian Angel Joan * Dimension Fusion * Dedication through Light and Darkness * The Agent of Judgment - Saturn * Gear Golem the Moving Fortress * Zaborg the Thunder Monarch * Enemy Controller * Burst Stream of Destruction * Legacy Hunter * Emissary of the Afterlife * The First Sarcophagus * Curse of Anubis Super Rares in Dark Revelation (Volumes 3 and 4) ''Note: Super Rares in DR3 and DR04 have a limitation of 28 Cards.'' Super Rares in DR3 (Dark Revelation Volume 3) * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Penumbral Soldier Lady * Ectoplasmer * Greed * Null and Void * Hallowed Life Barrier * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Big Core * Triangle Ecstasy Spark * Monster Reincarnation * Tragedy * Divine Wrath * Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment * Granmarg the Rock Monarch * Behemoth the King of All Animals * Blast Magician * King Dragun * A Feather of the Phoenix * Lightning Vortex * Deck Devastation Virus * Winged Kuriboh * Ultimate Insect LV7 * Hieracosphinx * Megarock Dragon * Master Monk * Card of Sanctity * Brain Control Super Rares in DR04 (Dark Revelation Volume 4) * Drillroid * Goblin Elite Attack Force * B.E.S. Crystal Core * Power Bond * Miracle Fusion * Dragon's Mirror * Elemental Hero Bladedge * Elemental Hero Wildheart * Hydrogeddon * B.E.S. Tetran * Elemental Hero Tempest * Proto-Cyber Dragon * B.E.S. Covered Core * Divine Dragon - Excelion * Ruin, Queen of Oblivion * Demise, King of Armageddon * Ancient Gear Castle * Damage Condenser * Karma Cut * Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude * Victory Viper XX03 * Majestic Mech - Ohka * Majestic Mech - Goryu * Bountiful Artemis * Banisher of the Radiance * Icarus Attack * Macro Cosmos * Miraculous Descent Super Rares from SOD onwards Note: From this point, the number of Super Rares in a Booster Pack became 7 instead of the previous 10. Super Rares in SOD (Soul of the Duelist) * Ectoplasmer * Greed * Hallowed Life Barrier * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Null and Void * Penumbral Soldier Lady Super Rares in RDS (Rise of the Destiny) * Big Core * Divine Wrath * Monster Reincarnation * Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Tragedy * Triangle Ecstasy Spark Super Rares in FET (Flaming Eternity) * A Feather of the Phoenix * Behemoth the King of All Animals * Blast Magician * Deck Devastation Virus * Granmarg the Rock Monarch * King Dragun * Lightning Vortex Super Rares in TLM (The Lost Millennium) * Brain Control * Card of Sanctity * Hieracosphinx * Master Monk * Megarock Dragon * Ultimate Insect LV7 * Winged Kuriboh Super Rares in CRV (Cybernetic Revolution) * B.E.S. Crystal Core * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Twin Dragon * Cybernetic Magician * Goblin Elite Attack Force * Skyscraper * UFOroid Super Rares in EEN (Elemental Energy) * B.E.S. Tetran * Cyber Blader * Elemental Hero Bladedge * Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World * Pot of Avarice * VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon * Water Dragon Super Rares in SOI (Shadow of Infinity) * Ancient Gear Castle * B.E.S. Covered Core * Cyber Barrier Dragon * Damage Condenser * Demise, King of Armageddon * Divine Dragon - Excelion * Ruin, Queen of Oblivion Super Rares in EOJ (Enemy of Justice) * Clock Tower Prison * Cyber Phoenix * Cyber Prima * Elemental Hero Wild Wingman * Majestic Mech - Goryu * Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon * Victory Viper XX03 Super Rares in POTD (Power of the Duelist) * Destiny Hero - Dogma * Destiny Hero - Double Dude * Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin * Neo-Spacian Dark Panther * Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab * Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill * Ultimate Tyranno Super Rares in CDIP (Cyberdark Impact) * Cyber Esper * Cyber Shadow Gardna * Cyberdark Edge * Cyberdark Horn * Cyberdark Keel * Storm Shooter * Trojan Blast Super Rares in STON (Strike of Neos) * Gene-Warped Warwolf * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird * Great Shogun Shien * Dark World Dealings * Card Trader * Skyscraper 2 - Hero City * Birthright Super Rares in FOTB (Force of the Breaker) * Sky Scourge Enrise * Sky Scourge Invicil * Sky Scourge Norleras * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Soul of Fire * Tri-Blaze Accelerator * Radiant Mirror Force Temporary Change from TAEV to LODT Note: From this point, the number of Super Rares in a Booster Pack from TAEV to GLAS that have previously been 7 have now been changed to 9 and that the number of Super Rares from PTDN to LODT that have been previously 9 with TAEV to GLAS have now been changed to 11. Super Rares in TAEV (Tactical Evolution) * Necro Gardna * Elemental Hero Neos Alius * Aquarian Alessa * Lucky Pied Piper * Doom Shaman * Zombie Master * Fifth Hope * Mirror Gate * Blazewing Butterfly Super Rares in GLAS (Gladiator's Assault) * Evil Hero Malicious Edge * Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon * Cloudian - Sheep Cloud * Gladiator Beast Alexander * Cunning of the Six Samurai * Updraft * Energy-Absorbing Monolith * Gladiator Beast Torax * Defensive Tactics Super Rares in PTDN (Phantom Darkness) * Yubel * Cyber Valley * Volcanic Counter * Armageddon Knight * Doomsday Horror * Field-Commander Rahz * Elemental Hero Storm Neos * Dark Eruption * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Golden Flying Fish * Prime Material Dragon Super Rares in LODT (Light of Destruction) * Jinzo - Lord * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Wulf, Lightsworn Beast * DUCKER Mobile Cannon * Gladiator Beast Gyzarus * Light of Redemption * Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid * Magical Exemplar * Vanquishing Light * Union Attack * Helios Trice Megistus Super Rares from TDGS onwards Note: From this point, the number of Super Rares in a Booster Pack that have been previously 9 and 11 have now been changed to 14. Super Rares in TDGS (The Duelist Genisis) * Nitro Synchron * Sinister Sprocket * Twin-Barrel Dragon * Izanagi * Kinka-byo * Magical Android * Power Filter * Lightsworn Sabre * Unstable Evolution * Broken Blocker * Gladiator Beast War Chariot * Intercept * Counselor Lily * Kunai with Chain Super Rares in CSOC (Crossroads of Chaos) * Hanewata * Queen of Thorns * Black Garden * Secret Village of the Spellcasters * Battle Mania * Urgent Tuning * Psychic Trigger * Rai-Jin * Rai-Mei * Night's End Sorcerer * Puppet Master * Goka, the Pyre of Malice * Red Ogre * Botanical Lion Super Rares in CRMS (Crimson Crisis) * Turret Warrior * Twilight Rose Knight * Black Salvo * Scanner * Dimension Fortress Weapon * Dark Strike Fighter * Arcanite Magician * Spirit Force * Alien Kid * Totem Dragon * Royal Swamp Eel * Code A Ancient Ruins * Multiply * Armoroid Super Rares in RGBT (Raging Battle) * Rockstone Warrior * Level Warrior * Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis * Koa'ki Meiru Valafar * Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand * Reinforced Human Psychic Borg * Blackwing Armed Wing * Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon * Magic Planter * Delta Crow - Anti Reverse * Swallow Flip * Koa'ki Meiru War Arms * Beast Striker * Swallow's Nest Super Rares in ANPR (Ancient Prophesy) * Jester Confit * Koa'ki Meiru Crusader * Minefieldriller * XX-Saber Faultroll * Turbo Cannon * Archfiend Zombie-Skull * Ancient Forest * Future Visions * Core Compression * Discord * Saber Slash * Skill Successor * Revival of the Immortals * Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür Super Rares in SOVR (Stardust Overdrive) * Koa'ki Meiru Beetle * Majestic Dragon * Max Warrior * Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord * Knight of the Red Lotus * Reptilianne Hydra * Black Brutdrago * Earthbound Whirlwind * Fortune's Future * Preparation of Rites * Seal of Wickedness * Shire, Lightsworn Spirit * Metabo-Shark * Gateway of the Six ---- Category:Card List